


Faith in Numbers

by TearfulShadows



Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearfulShadows/pseuds/TearfulShadows
Summary: "I'd never gamble with Colby's life." Inspired by Season 3 Episode 17: One Hour
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/Colby Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Faith in Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to return to writing.
> 
> I know a lot of you are probably disappointed that this isn't an update to one of my previous stories. I'm hoping to be able to write more now and publish more new things when I have the chance.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one!

"I'd never gamble with Colby's life"

Those words kept echoing in my mind and no matter how hard I tried to focus on my equations, it just wasn't working. I couldn't stop thinking of Colby running around downtown LA by himself because I told everyone to back off. I can't stop thinking of the what ifs: what if I was wrong? What if there was a variable I didn't account for? What if Colby got hurt, or killed, because I told everyone to let him go alone.

I feel so stupid for thinking about this now, hours after the case has been wrapped up. I know Colby wasn't hurt and everything ended up fine, so why do I still feel so disgusted with myself?

I glare hard at the chalk in my hand, frustrated that I can't clear my head. Thoughts of Colby have slowly drowned out the numbers until the only thought I have is that I need to see him again and make sure that he's alright. I have to tell him how sorry I am for putting him in danger. It doesn't take much convincing before I'm out the door and on my way to his apartment.

I haven't told anyone yet but I've had a massive crush on Colby for a while now. When I first saw him at the bureau, I thought he was just going to be another jock with more brawn than brain but he surprised me. Whenever I've consulted with the team, he's always paying attention and trying to understand even though I know most of what I'm saying completely goes over his head.

From there, we developed a bit of a teasing relationship. He calls me Whiz Kid now and if it were anyone else I'd hate the nickname. When he says it, I can almost imagine the fondness in his tone and I can't stop myself from smiling at him. He's the only one I'll let call me that; Don tried once but he quickly learned the error of his ways. I'll tolerate a lot from him but he can't have this.

I've finally reached Colby's apartment and I shake my head to clear it of thoughts of the past. My heart starts beating faster as I reach the door and raise my hand to knock. Three quick raps and I'm shifting on my feet, already regretting coming. I should've just called but I needed to see his face and gauge his reactions for myself. Time ticks by and I start to turn to leave when the door is suddenly wrenched open and Colby is standing in front of me, blinking blearily.

"Charlie?" he asks, squinting in the dim light of the hallway.

"Um hi Colby. I'm sorry, did I wake you? I should really go and let you get back to sleep." I'm rambling but I can't help it. He's standing in front of me with a pair of grey sweatpants riding dangerously low on his hips and I suddenly can't breathe.

"No it's okay. Why don't you come in?" I hear through my internal panic and I look up from my careful examination of the hall carpet to see Colby's easy-going grin. I nodded and he stepped aside to let me in.

Taking my shoes off, I settle on the couch as Colby comes back in carrying two bottles of water. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Whiz Kid?" he asks and I'm hoping he can't see the blush that lights up my cheeks at his word choice.

"I just wanted to check and make sure that you were okay after today….with the maze and all….it couldn't have been easy." I whisper, staring intently into his eyes.

"I'm good, Charlie. I didn't even get a scrape." Colby is quick to assure and I search his face for any signs of a lie. "I still can't believe you had me running a maze!" he says with a chuckle but my heart sinks.

"Colby…..I'm so sorry!" Colby sucked in a sharp breath as the words kept spilling out of my mouth. "I'm the one who told everyone to back off; my math was the reason you were without backup until you got to the end. It would've been my fault if you got hurt!"

I forced myself to stop before I revealed anything else and the silence stretched like a chasm between us. I anxiously bit my lip and something flashed in Colby's eyes faster than I could identify. He got up and sat down next to me on the couch, laying a hand on my upper thigh. I tensed up and waited for what I was sure would be the end of our friendship.

"It's not your fault, Charlie." He said softly and my eyes widened. "As soon as I saw David under that seat, I knew that you had always been with me. That you had been calculating the odds to give me the best chance of staying alive. I wasn't afraid because I knew you'd never let me down."

"Colby how can you say that? You could've walked into a trap! You could've been killed!" I gasped.

Colby chuckled and turned my face so I was looking in his eyes. This close I could see that his eyes weren't completely green, but flecked with hazel. "I say that because I trust you. As long as I have you in my corner, I'll never be afraid. If I was dangling from a building by a rope and you said to let go then I would in a heartbeat because I know you'd never let me die."

My eyes widened and I goggled at him, completely stunned. Not even Don trusted me like that. I couldn't believe that Colby was so confident in me that he wouldn't hesitate to put his life in my hands.

"You can't mean that." I told him, convinced that there was a mistake. I don't deserve his trust; I'm just the nerdy kid playing at being an adult.

"I meant every word." He said, leaning closer with a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips. "You, Charlie Eppes, are the one person I trust with everything I have. I'll always have faith in you, even if you don't have faith in yourself."

I barely had time to process his words before I felt a light touch to my lips. My eyes slipped closed and I pressed closer to him, melting into the kiss. He brought his hands up to tug at my curls and I nipped his bottom lip in retaliation. Colby groaned and pulled back to rest our foreheads together.

"You're my Whiz Kid and I'll follow you anywhere for as long as you'll have me."


End file.
